Liam Davis
Liam Davis to bystry student medycyny na Uniwersytecie Whitmore. Jest w grupie razem z Eleną i obydwoje od początku przypadli sobie do gustu. Kiedy dowiedział się o cudownie ozdrowionej przez pannę Gilbert dziewczynie, zaczął szukać informacji na temat swego obiektu uczuć. Ostatecznie rozstał się z nią, ponieważ nie potrafił pogodzić się z istnieniem bytów nadprzyrodzonych, co zarazem zakończyło jego udział w serialowych wydarzeniach. Sezon 6 W I'll Remember, Liam zgłasza się do odpowiedzi na pytanie zadane przez profesor Laughlin, lecz kobieta typuje Elenę. Słysząc bardzo dobre wyjaśnienie panny Gilbert, chłopak gratuluje dziewczynie i posyła jej uśmiech. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Eleną.W Welcome to Paradise, Liam spotyka się z Eleną, która nazywa go "słodkim zarozumialcem". Chłopak dziwi się słysząc to, ale okazuje się, iż taki przydomek nadały mu wolontariuszki. Potrząsa głową, nie aprobując pseudonimu, ale panna Gilbert tłumaczy, że ma skłonności do chełpienia się. Chłopak zatrzymuje się i staje przed Eleną. Pyta ją, czy chciała coś poza niszczeniem jego poczucia własnej wartości, a dziewczyna wyjaśnia mu, iż tego wieczoru odbędzie się przyjęcie. Pojawi się tam dziewczyna, z którą Elena chciałaby zapoznać Liama. Chłopak spogląda na nią sceptycznie, ale po chwili zgadza się na udział w zabawie. Razem z nią i ze Stefanem jedzie na miejsce zabawy. W samochodzie dowiaduje się co nieco na temat Caroline. Słysząc jedynie o jej zaletach, krytykuje to, stwierdzając, że dziewczynie nie uda się dostosować do tak wysokich wymagań. Z uwagą obserwuje swych towarzyszy i pyta, od jak dawna są parą. Uznaje, że wyglądają na bardzo dobrze do siebie pasujących. Nad jeziorem rozmawia z przebierającą się w bikini Eleną. frame|Pocałunek.Elena skacze do wody, a Liam przygląda się jej z zachwytem. Później, kiedy dziewczyna tłumaczy mu, że Caroline nie jest w najlepszym nastroju, spostrzega, że to dobrze, iż nie doszło do ich spotkania, ponieważ wówczas to, co zamierza zrobić, byłoby niezręczne. Całuje pannę Gilbert w usta, a ona nie opiera się. Gdy się odsuwają, wampirzyca stwierdza jednie, iż nie wróży to najlepiej jej próbom zeswatania go z przyjaciółką. Liam mówi, że przypuszcza, iż to, co zrobił, dobrze o nim świadczy w oczach Eleny i odchodzi. W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liam... W Do You Remember the First Time?, Liam... W Fade Into You, Liam... W The Downward Spiral, Liam... Wygląd zewnętrzny Liam jest przystojnym i wysokim chłopakiem o ciemnych włosach oraz wyrazistych brwiach. Ma wyraźnie zarysowaną linię szczęki, a także jasną karnację. Jego oczy mają brązowy kolor. Osobowość Ma skłonności do przechwalania się, lecz wydaje się być miłym i optymistycznie nastawionym do życia chłopakiem, który łatwo przekonuje do siebie ludzi. Jest pewny siebie, ma duże poczucie humoru. Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''The Downward Spiral'' Ciekawostki *Po próbach na owocach udało mu się wykonać tracheotomię na dziewczynie, umożliwiając jej oddychanie. *Został ogłoszony najlepszym absolwentem w swoim roku w liceum. *Nie zrozumiał, gdy Elena opowiedziała mu o świecie istot nadprzyrodzonych; był zbyt zdumiony i przerażony, dlatego dziewczyna zauroczyła go, by o wszystkim zapomniał. Galeria TVD_0099.png TVD_0107.png TVD_0116.png TVD_0119.png TVD_0140.png TVD_0299.png TVD_0667 (1).png TVD_0745.png TVD_0757.png TVD_0774.png TVD_1101b.png TVD_1110b.png TVD_1123b.png Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie